Wildflower Crowns
by ink.bird
Summary: They sit on a hill and braid wildflowers into crowns, falling in love all over again. [LinkZelda][TP][oneshot][RxR]


Rare was it for the two to find a day of quiet peace together. Rare was it for the two to come face-to-face at all. He, returning to his quaint village life; she, returning to her throne to rule the kingdom. But it was days like today that they cherished most dearly; days of azure skies and soft clouds; scents of wildflowers and warm breezes that played with errant strands of their hair. They were situated on a small hill, partially hidden by long grasses and other flora. But there was no real reason to hide; on the borders of Hyrule Field, their respective homes were too far for anyone to stumble upon them. A ways off, a red mare grazed lazily, never straying too far. It was perfect. And yet…

Link sighed and glanced down to his left. His companion sat contentedly at his side, braiding wildflowers into crowns. His own pathetic attempts to do the same lay scattered on the hill around them, the latest drooped in his hands. He glanced back: hers were perfect. Of course. He smiled ruefully, just like her. Crystal blue eyes returned to his hands and a small frown marred his features. No comparison.

"Link?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he turned to the woman next to him, "Princess?"

Nose wrinkling (almost) imperceptibly at the title, she angled her body to look more fully at the young man. "What is it that troubles you?"

Brushing his bangs from his eyes with an annoyed look, he turned to grin at his companion, "Nothing to worry yourself over Princess."

Scowling half-heartedly she fired back, "I've worried over far more sinister things Link. I'm sure I can handle the workings of your mind. And what have I told you about using that title? Especially when it's just us? Hm?"

With a cheeky grin, the hero settled back in the grass with one arm pillowing his head, "Something I'm afraid I can't be bothered to remember at the moment. And with all that stress, you should be more inclined to rest instead of picking a simple village boy's brain."

Something in his tone kept her from replying. Instead she let the conversation drop and contented herself with watching him; surreptitiously of course. He had forsaken his signature green cloth and had taken to wearing the garb of his village. The soft wind splayed his tarnished gold hair across his sharp eyes while the sun glittered off the blue metal of his earrings. His face seemed content enough, but his brilliant eyes were hazed over with thoughts distant to this time and place. His free arm was draped across his lean torso and his hand continuously fiddled with the partially-finished wildflower crown in his hand. It seemed that the more he played with it, the larger the scowl on his face became. She watched him for a moment longer before reaching over and daintily plucking it from his calloused hands. She ignored his startled movements and concentrated on mending his mangled wreath.

He loved her. It hit him hard at that moment; sitting on a grassy hilltop making crowns out of flowers. He had known it since their adventure with the Twilight Realm, but four years later it almost made him gasp. Goddesses was he in love with her. He watched as her violet eyes narrowed in concentration, dainty hands skillfully twining the delicate stems together. She had left behind her crown, and her dark gold locks were held back with cleverly placed braids, while the rest spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She too had left behind her signature cloth and was dressed in those of men's: faded breeches disappearing into high riding boots and a soft blue tunic pulled over a linen shirt. Much more reasonable clothing for riding, she had replied calmly to his surprised reaction. No comment on her inspiration however. But seeing her like this, so calm and at peace in the middle of nature, she brought to mind tales and legends of woodland elves; graceful folk living deep within the trees: their far-off ancestors. He loved her so deeply, Farore, it almost hurt.

Suddenly she looked up with that soft smile of hers, and amethyst locked with sapphire. Her eyes were so intense, Link swore she could read his thoughts, and held his breath. Instead, she just smiled at him, eyes twinkling, and held out her hand. Confused, he looked down and felt his heart leap into his throat: his flower crown.

"I fixed it," she said quietly.

He looked up at her, "Why?"

Her smile faltered and he nearly punched himself. She dropped his gaze and looked instead at the ground between them. "You just looked so troubled. I knew you wouldn't tell me what it was… and I know it's just a silly crown of wildflowers, but I-"

"Zelda."

Her face was so surprised he couldn't help but smile, "It's perfect."

A dusting of pink graced her cheeks, "Oh I could hardly think that Link."

His eyes bore into hers so deeply, she couldn't help it as her blush darkened, "It is."

With that said he leaned over and placed the circlet gently upon her head. She smiled demurely and looked up at him through her long lashes. Perfect. Just like her. And he couldn't help the ache that settled deep in his stomach. Link, the former hero, resident of Ordon, madly in love with Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. It was as hopeless as his flower chains. She nearly cried out as that same hopeless look returned to his eyes. She had watched as his gaze had watched her tenderly before falling on the scattered flower braids and turning lost. Before he could close her out once more, she had moved to her knees before the young man and gazed beseechingly at him.

"Link, please, there is something wrong. Why will you not tell me?"

Forcing down his shock at her quick movements (which he seemed to be doing a lot lately) he watched Epona amble leisurely through the sun-dappled grass. "You're crazy, Princess."

Again with her title!

"You've been using that name a lot lately, Hero," she stated coolly.

He flinched, the movement so small, she only detected it from years of knowing him, "Because it's what you are. And I thought I asked you to please stop using that name."

"But it's what you are, _Hero,_" she shot back.

He scowled, "That's not fair."

She was on her feet by the time he blinked, composure thrown to the wind in place of vehemence. "But it's fair for you to continue using my title?! When I too have asked you to stop!"

He swiftly joined her on her feet and did nothing to reduce the glare in his eyes, "It's not fair because it's what you are Zelda! You're the Princess of Hyrule!"

Eyes darkened to indigo, "I'm fully aware of that Link! But that doesn't-"

"It's not fair because you're the Princess of Hyrule, and I'm a ranch hand from a village. No hero," he spat.

Then suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"And that's all we'll ever be," he muttered to the wind.

All harshness vanished from their forms. Zelda's eyes were too bright as they looked up at him, "Link… I-"

"Don't. Please don't, Princess. I don't think I can handle it anymore."

She heard the longing and affection in his voice this time when he spoke her title, and no longer cared. Instead, she stepped closer and raised her hand to caress his cheek. She smiled at the way his eyes drifted shut and he leaned into her cool touch, raising his strong hand to cover her smooth one. He sighed peacefully and lazily opened his eyes, surprised to see her suddenly so close. He could see the flecks of silver in her eyes while she spied the amber in his. The warmth drifting from her body was making him sleepy and content, and she was even closer then before and he no longer cared. She smiled and he threw all caution to the wind- wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her up against him, lips sweeping down to hers.

She melted into his body almost instantaneously, lips pressing back against his. Her eyes slid shut as his body heat washed over her and her senses were overwhelmed by him and his scent of summer nights, fire smoke and sweet hay. The fit together like everything that they stood for- he was rough, she was smooth; he was lithe and wiry, she small and petite. Her hands lost themselves in the wrought gold of his hair while his caressed her back and skittered across her waist and hips like a shy colt. He was perfect, she was perfect- they were perfect.

It was Link who finally pulled away first, smiling at the soft keen that escaped from his Princess' throat. Her eyes took a moment to open, before she smiled brilliantly. Titles were gone; it was just the two of them: a man and a woman. And he couldn't have been happier.

"So is this what your dramatics were all about?"

Her smile was just a little too innocent and he scowled playfully, "Dramatics? I'd hardly call it that. Cliché is more like is. The lowly farm boy in love with a Princess; followed by a neat little happy ending."

Zelda dropped everything and rolled her eyes, "How many times must I tell you? You are so much more then a farm boy, Link. As much as you don't like to admit it, you are a Hero. Our Hero. _My_ Hero."

His lips quirked into a grin, "Well, maybe I can put up with being _your_ Hero then."

"Of course you can. And who said anything about a neat little happy ending?"

She looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes while the wind ruffled their hair. He smirked and moments later, the two were settled upon Epona's back; flying across the grasslands, hooves pounding the ground. Atop the hill, dozens of wildflower crowns fluttered in the breeze.

* * *

**A/N:** Why do I fail at writing?! This was supposed to be a cute little funny story. No. Turns out, Link's emo! Gah. That is not how it was supposed to turn out at **all**. Yeah, it changed into sadness and I liked where it was going (figured I'd do a funny one later) and it turned into this. The horror! Well, aside from the fact that Link doesn't talk, hopefully they weren't too out of character. I think I did best with Epona. Seeing as she's a horse… and I mentioned her like, three times. Woot.

As always, reviews appreciated. Be nice please! Much lurve all around to readers and reviewers. And cookies. 'Cause everyone likes cookies

**Disclaimer:** If I did… we'd get to see Link shirtless. A lot.


End file.
